Broken Shards of a Brave New World
by ninabina16
Summary: Every day thousands upon thousands of people are born. Some of these are very special, bringing into the world people with certain...gifts. What happens when these go unchecked. A twisted little tale of revenge and love


Broken Shards of a Brave New World

Chapter One

"You little freak." The jock screamed pounding the face of the weaker teenager, a young fifteen year-old by the name of Jonathon. "I will beat your face in." His knuckles were stained with blood; the results of the beating were clear on Jon's face. "Do you hear me?"

Jon spit out blood onto the floor of the cafeteria, "Shove it." He exclaimed only to take another blow to the face.

The Jock's friends laughed almost hysterically, "That's it, man, teach him." One yelled taking part in the mentality sweeping through the student body. This had been over something stupid, Jon couldn't quite remember at the moment, especially since his skull continued to be knocked around like a pin-ball.

Another blow came slamming into Jon's face, forcing him to shield it in preparation with his hands. He stumbled back, beginning to panic, realizing that this seemed far from over.

The Jock raised his fist and once again hit Jon, this time across the jaw with a definite cracking noise heard. Pulling his fist back, the jock stared at his fist, only to look upon burnt flesh. "Wh-what?" He exclaimed in shock.

"What did you do?" Jon's tormentor demanded an answer and grabbed the young boy again only for his palms to suffer burns. "What is this?"

Jon, full of anger and rage rose up and stared into the jock's eyes and saw fear and in a moment shared by intent and instinct exploded. Literally, that is, for the school an instant later was consumed in flame, with Jon safely at the center.

Titan grabbed the Shark by his neck moments before colliding and slammed him against the side of a car. Immediately, the Shark had pulled away from the torn car and was on the Titan viciously clawing away at him.

"You won't get away with this." The Titan righteously declared only for the Shark to retort with a clumsy claim about already having won. With another blow, the Titan knocked the Shark out and with his foe defeated he stood victoriously above the beaten super-villain. Some citizens clapped while others stared at their ruined cars.

Maria Sanchez however simply shrugged her shoulders, "Same bullshit every week." She complained to her friend April. They had been on their way from high school when those two had gotten into a scuffle delaying them for about twenty minutes.

"What are you talking about?" Her friend inquired almost giddy with excitement while staring at the carnage, the dust still dissipating. "That was awesome."

"Yeah, two guys throwing each other around, I get to see exactly the same thing at my cousin's house when he watches wrestling." Maria retorted, "Come on, I need to drop off my stuff at home, Adrian's going to meet us at the pizza shop."

Maria entered through the front door of her home, instructing April to wait outside for just a moment while she dropped off her books. Entering the den on her way to her own room she spotted her mother holding envelops wearily.

"Hey, honey." Her mother, Jessica, said, grateful to see her daughter, "How was school."

"Fine." She said emotionally detached and eying her room eagerly.

Jessica rose up from the couch and hugged Maria, "What are you up to?"

"I'm just going out." The young Sanchez answered.

"That's good." Jessica exclaimed, there seemed to be an almost desperate tone to her voice that was hard to miss. "Where to?" She said letting go of her daughter.

Maria sighed, "Mom…can I just go."

Jessica frowned and seemed to hesitate for a moment, "Sure." She answered rather defeated but trying to hide it.

Adrian greeted Maria as she entered the pizzeria with a wide grin, "Hey."

She smiled, "What's up." The two of them moved to the back of the shop, with April tagging along near the back unsure of whether she was really wanted here or not.

Maria in the meanwhile traded pecks with Adrian, while April sat chewing a pizza without much purpose staring off at a blank wall. "So are you going to Gabriel's party next week?" She interjected trying to stave off the massive boredom she was feeling.

Meanwhile, Adrian and Maria did little to acknowledge her existence and continued on unfettered.

Jon sat on the counselor's couch, staring up at the roof, his eyes seemed empty but for anyone that really took the time to look, there was something there, a coldness that had swept over him.

"How do you feel?" The counselor asked, "Jon; is there anything you think you need to say?"

"Yeah, there is." Jon replied, no emotion seeping through his voice, "I just want you to know, I'm not sorry."

The counselor grimaced, "Why is that?"

"Because they deserved it." Jon added, "And I'd do it again."


End file.
